


Frozen heart.

by StichieMerope



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alone, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StichieMerope/pseuds/StichieMerope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is alone in her room when Anna knocks on her door. Elsa wants to ignore her little sister, but she can't.<br/>A drabble about the feelings and the loneliness of Elsa.<br/>"You can't even say that your heart is frozen because you can still feel everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen heart.

There's void in your chest that you can't fill. You can't even say that your heart is frozen because you can still feel everything. How many times you've tried to freeze it, with your hands on your chest, you don't even know anymore. Anna is knocking on your door, she wispers your name and, despite you've learned how to control the temptation to open to her, her voice still enters in your bones like a thousand knifes. She did not knocking on your door for months and you did not even answer to her for years.  
 _Don't listen, Elsa, nobody is out of the door._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I write a story in english 'cause english is not my first language. However hope you like it!


End file.
